TUM MILEY
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A rajvi based fic... a bit bold one... hope you all like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all…**

 **I'm going to start a new rajvi fic…**

 **The theme is based on a book I read 3-4 years ago… I really don't remember the name…**

 **It's a bit bold story and rajvi are not cops here…**

 **Hope you all like it…**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!TUM MILEY!**_

 **A morning: at London airport;**

A girl was standing outside the airport. She was wearing blue colored denim shirt and black jeans and was looking for a taxi when a boy came towards her saying-" excuse me…"

The girl turned to him and said-" yes…"

Boy-" one thing I must say… you are really pretty…"

Girl glared him and said-" excuse me…"

Boy-" excused… but you are holding my bag…"

Girl-" it's mine…"

Boy-" no it's not… this is my bag…"

Girl-" bada badtameez insaan h ye…"

Boy-" sharafat se bol raha hu… bag mera h…"

Girl looked at him shocked.

Boy smiled and said-" mujhe hindi aati h okay… so stop arguing aur mera bag do…"

Girl (little louder)-" maine kaha na mera bag h…"

Boy pulled her towards him and kissed her. Girl was stunned and shocked and unable to react.

After a minute, boy left him and said-" madam ye London h… India nai… yah ape public place pe argue karne par saza milti h... peeeche cops the… issliye aisa kiya… and for your kind information… this is your bag (he showed her a bag)"

Girl came to her senses and snatched the bag. She hired a taxi and went from there and the boy smiled to himself.

 **After sometimes;**

Girl reached a house and ringed the bell.

Another girl opened the door and smiled saying-" hey you are **purvi** … right?"

Purvi smiled and said-" ya right… and you must be suzy…"

Suzy-" of course… come in…"

Purvi came in and said-" nice house…"

Suzy-" feel comfortable here… thak gayi hogi tum… so thoda rest le lo…"

Purvi smiled and said-" tumhe hindi aati h…"

Suzy-" ya… actually mummy india se h… so issliye…"

Purvi-" so tum apne parents ke saath nai rehti…"

Suzy-" it's a long story… filhaal tumhari job joining kab h…"

Purvi-" the day after tomorrow.. and im thinking ki mai part time restaurant mei bhi job kar lu…"

Suzy smiled and said-" nice idea yaar…"

Purvi-" well suzy thank you sooo much… I mean just in a talk tumne mujhe as a paying guest rehne ki permission de di… so…"

Suzy-" come on yaar… don't be so formal… you take rest okay… I'll prepare something"

Purvi-" okay…"

After sometimes, doorbell rang.

Suzy (from in the kitchen)-" purvi please dekho who's there…"

Purvi-" ya sure…"

Purvi opened the door and was stunned to see the same boy standing.

Purvi-" you…"

Boy smiled and said-" I didn't know hum itni jaldi mlenge…"

Purvi-" tum yaha kya kar rahe…"

Boy-" it's my house…"

Purvi-" what…"

Bot entered in saying-" suzy… suzy…"

Suzy came and hugged him saying-" **rajat** tum… what a surprise… kab aaye new york se…"

Rajat hugged her back and said-" in the morning itself…"

Suzy separated and said-" by the way she is purvi… my paying guest and purvi… he is rajat… my younger brother…"

Rajat-" just two minutes younger…"

Suzy-" still younger…"

Rajat-" by the way aaj shaam ko ek chota sa get together h… and you are coming…"

Suzy-" but…"

Rajat-" no buts… you will have to come…"

Suzy-" aliena rahegi?"

Rajat-" of course… and (looking at purvi) I'll be happy agar tum bhi aaogi…"

Purvi glared him. He came towards her and said-" by the way ek baat kahu…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" you a have beautiful pair of eyes…"

Purvi looked at him. He smiled and bent a bit and whispered in her ears-" and of course… an amazing figure to die for…"

Purvi's eyes got widened. He looked at her face and winked to her.

Rajat-" bye suzy… will be waiting…"

Suzy-" bye…"

Rajat went and purvi said-" suzy… kya ye sach mei tumhara bhai h…"

Suzy-" ya… but I know you are confused with the name…"

Purvi smiled and said-" haa… a bit…"

Suzy-" actually rajat ka naam mummy ne rakhkha h… sher wanted an Indian name for him…so…"

Purvi-" okay… but who is aliena…"

Suzy-" she is rajat's girlfriend… and I hate her…"

Purvi-" okay…"

Suzy-" so are you coming?"

Purvi-" mai waha kya karungi…"

Suzy pleaded-" come on purvi… I'll get bored alone… and besides waha pe kisi ko bhi hindi nai aati h… so hum khul ke logo ki burai kar sakte h… and kisi ko patabhi nai chalega…"

Purvi laughed at this and said-" okay suzy… I'm in…"

Suzy smiled and said-" thanks a ton…"

Purvi-" but I need a favor…"

Suzy-" what…"

Purvi-" tum kal mujhe London ghumaogi… okay…"

Suzy extended her hand saying-" deal…"

Purvi smiled and kept her hand on suzy's saying-" deal…"

They both shook hands and suzy said-" oh no…"

Purvi-" what…"

Suzy-" maine oven mei kuch rakhkha tha…"

She went in the kitchen and purvi laughed a bit. Just then, she received a message…

 _ **If you are planning to come… please wear a black colored dress  
I can easily figure out you'll look awesome in that… rajat ;-)**_

Purvi was stunned and she said-" how he got my number…"

She got another text…

 _ **Tumhare bag ke taq mei tumhara number likha tha…  
Will be waiting for you… rajat ;-)**_

Purvi-" oh no…"

She pouted and went in the kitchen to help suzy…

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)** _ **  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all…**

 **Ashwiniathwal, sania313, asfikasheq, Mouni, Luv duo ND purvi, Guests, ashi, Duo's girl MAHI, Drizzle 1640, RK Sweety, mithi, fancy pari, saj, cid ki deewani…. Thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the next chapter…**

 **Hope you all like it…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!TUM MILEY!**_

 **In the evening;**

Purvi and suzy were ready for the party and were heading there.

Purvi-" ek baat poochu…"

Suzy-" ya sure…"

Purvi-" tum aur rajat siblings ho and still you don't live together…"

Suzy smiled and said-" actually rajat ki apni life h… meri apni… bhale hi hum alag rehte h but still we love each other…"

Purvi too smiled.

Meanwhile, they reached rajat's house.

They were about to enter when one of the guard said-" one second mam…"

He gave both of them a number.

Suzy-" what is this…"

Guard-" it's a party theme mam… you will have to carry this number…"

Purvi (confused)-" party theme…"

Suzy smiled and said-" rajat and his party themes…"

They entered in and rajat came along with his friends to them.

Suzy-" hey guys…"

All-" hey…"

Suzy-" purvi… this is aleina… he is steven… she is saira and he is alex… and guys… she is my new friend…. Purvi.."

Alex-" hey purvi… you look gorgeous…"

Purvi smiled and suzy said-" come on alex… not again…"

Rajat-" but alex is right… she is looking stunning in black…"

Purvi gave him a look and he just smiled.

Aleina-" so purvi… come and join us for a drink…"

Purvi smiled and said-" thanks aleina… but I'm not in a mood to drink…"

Suddenly there was an announcement-" guys and girls… get ready for the couple dance and you have five minutes… find your partner by the number provided to you…"

Suzy-" number 12…"

Alex smiled and said-" number 12… shall we…"

Suzy smiled and went along with him.

Aleina-" rajat… what's your number… mine is 8…"

Rajat smiled and said-" it's 5… yours purvi…"

Purvi (in mind-' damn you rajat… I knew it ki tumne ye plan kiya h…')

Rajat-" purvi…"

Purvi controlled herself and said-" 5…"

Rajat forwarded his hand and said-" shall we…"

Purvi kept her hand on his and they went towards the dance floor.

The song was playing and rajvi stated dancing.

Rajat-" waise I was right… tum black gown mei bahut beautiful lag rahi ho…"

Purvi didn't say anything.

Rajat smiled and said-" what happened…"

Purvi-" you planned all this na… ye number game…"

Rajat twirled her and pulled her to him saying-" tumhe kya lagta h…"

Purvi's heartbeat accelerated for a sec but she controlled herself saying-" mujhe lagta h ki tum paagal ho…"

Rajat slid his hand on her arm saying-" 101% right…"

Purvi glared him and said-" stop doing that…"

Rajat squeezed her waist a bit saying-" why… control nai ho raha kya…"

Purvi-" you have a girlfriend…"

He slid his hand on her curves saying-" does that really matter…"

Purvi controlled herself and said-" stop doing that else mai jaa rahi hu…"

Rajat smiled and said-" itni nervous kyu ho…"

Purvi-" I'm not…"

Rajat twirled her and they finished the dance.

Rajat-" you danced really well…"

Purvi-" thanks… "

She went towards suzy and rajat smiled to himself.

 **Next day;**

Suzy and purvi went for some shopping in a mall.

They went in the shop and purvi said-" yaar mujhe na wo…"

Suzy-" kya.."

Purvi-" wo actually…"

Suzy-" arrey itna hesitate kyu kar rahi ho…"

Purvi looked here and there and said-" mujhe kuch inner wears khareedne h… so…"

Suzy-" offo… itna kya yaar… take it…"

Purvi-" mujhe try karna h so and mujhe samajh nai aata… wo humesha apni sis ke saath jaati hu… so she helps me out toh…"

Suzy slapped her head and said-" tu trial room mei jaa… mai baahar hi khadi hu…when you are done… show it to me.. I'll tell u… okay…"

Purvi smiled and said-" okay…"

Purvi went in the trial room and suzy stood outside.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned and was stunned to see rajat.

Suzy-" hey… tum yaha kya kar rahe…"

Rajat-" well tumhe dekha toh aa gaya… tum…"

Suzy-" purvi ke saath aayi hu… but tumhara office…"

Rajat-" boss hu… employee nai…"

Suzy-" okay…"

Rajat-" by the way alex is also here… usne kaha ki suzy se milna h… and he is waiting for you in CCD…"

Suzy blushed a bit and rajat said-" blushing…"

Suzy hit his arm and said-" tum ek bhi mauka nai chodte meri taang khichne ka na…"

Rajat smiled and she continued-" purvi se kehna ki mai CCD mei hu… aur use leke aa jaana…"

Rajat smirked and said-" for sure…"

Suzy went from there. Inside, purvi thought that suzy is standing out and she thought-' let's have some fun…'

She pulled in rajat thinking that it was suzy while laughing and locked the room.

Rajat was stunned for a sec but understood the situation.

Purvi-" so suzy…wo…"

She stopped in the middle seeing rajat.

Purvi was about to scream but rajat immediately put his hand on her mouth.

Rajat-" sochna bhi mat… else you'll be embarrassed."

Purvi calmed herself and jerked his hand saying-" what are you doing here… baahar toh suzy thi…"

Rajat smiled and said-" thi.. but wo alex se milne chali gayi… aur mujhse kaha ki mai purvi ko le aau…"

Purvi-" what…"

Rajat looked at her from tip to toe. She was only in jeans and bra.

Realizing his gaze, purvi immediately covered her front body by shirt.

Rajat took a step forward and purvi took a step back until she hit the wall.

Rajat kept his one hand on the wall blocking her way and she looked down.

Rajat smiled and said-" mai jab bhi tumhare kareeb aata hu… itni nervous kyu ho jaati ho…"

Purvi-" mai nervous nai hu…"

Rajat kept his one hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

Rajat-" really…"

He slid his hand from her shoulder to back and pulled her a bit. Purvi held her shirt tightly and rajat smiled seeing this. He bent and kissed near her earlobe.

Purvi took a deep breath and the shirt slipped down her hand. Rajat hugged her tightly and she too wrapped her hand around him.

Rajat slid the strap from her shoulder and kissed her collar bone. Purvi let out a small moan and closed her eyes. He dragged his kiss towards her neck and purvi hugged him more tightly.

He smiled and suddenly unhooked her bra. With this, purvi came to her senses and immediately opened her eyes and pushed him. She picked her shirt and again covered herself.

Rajat smirked and said-" I knew you wanted this…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" ye tumhari galatfehmi h… samjhe…"

Rajat-" agar aisi baat hoti… toh tum mujhe kabka baahar jaane ko keh deti…"

Purvi was speechless.

Rajat-" well I'm waiting for you outside…"

Rajat was about to go but stopped and said-" black really suits you…"

Saying this, he went out and purvi tried to calm herself.

She came out after sometimes and both went towards suzy and alex.

The next day, purvi went towards the office and went towards the reception.

Purvi-" ex cuse me…"

Receptionist-" yes…"

Purvi-" purv malhotra… the new employee.."

Receptionist-" yes… just a second… (she dialed someone) sir purvi malhotra is here… yes sir…"

She disconnected the call and said-" mam… sir has called you in his cabin… it's on third floor.."

Purvi smiled and said-" thanks.."

She went towards the cabin and knocked the door.

Voice-" come in…"

Purvi came in saying-" good morning sir… I… (shocked) tum…" (yes it's none other than rajat..)

Rajat smiled and said-" respect purvi… I'm your boss here…"

Purvi grinned her teeth and said-" yes sir…"

Rajat-" good.. you may have your seat.."

Purvi sat on the chair and rajat continued-" tumhari official joining kal se h… aaj tumhe saara kaam samajhna h… tum second floor pe jana… waha anitha tumhe saara work explain kar degi.. your shift will be from 9 AM to 6 PM… holidays only on Sundays and a total of 18 official holidays you can take with a valid reason… okay… is that clear…"

Purvi's POV-' man… he is so professional…'

Rajat-" is that clear purvi…"

Purvi came to her senses and said-" yes sir…"

Rajat-" so you go to the second floor…( forwarding his hand) and welcome to the company…"

Purvi shook hands saying-" thank you sir…"

Rajat smiled and said-" you can call me by my name… sir bolne ke zarurat nai h…"

Purvi made a face thinking-' shuru flirting…'

Rajat-" see you…"

Purvi rolled her eyes and went towards the second floor.

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all…**

 **Riya, ashwiniathval, asfika sheqh** **n, Mona, cid ki deewani, mounudaya, fancy pari, Rinku, Asfa, Shabna sanam, Ashi, mansi, guests... Thank you all… sorry agar kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **This update is on the request of Cid ki deewani... I will post the next update of compromise after this...**

 **Here we go with the next chapter… its a bold one... please read it carefully...**

 **Hope you all like it…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!TUM MILEY!**_

Purvi has joined the office and was learning about the work and everything was going on normally. Apart from this job, she was working in a restaurant from 9 PM to 2 AM.

 **Sunday evening;**

Purvi came from the office and saw suzy getting ready.

Purvi-" suzy... are you going somewhere..."

Suzy-" today is my night shift..."

Purvi-" but aaj toh tumhara day off h..."

Suzy-" ya but maine parso holiday li h... kuch kaam se jaana h... that's why.."

Purvi-" oh.. okay..."

Suzy-" don't worry... dinner is prepared... fresh ho jao... have your dinner... tumhe bhi toh jaana h..."

Purvi smiled and said-" yaa.."

After having dinner, purvi left for the work.

There, she was cleaning the rack when her colleague said-" purvi... take the order of table number two... I have to check accounts..."

Purvi looked at the table and was stunned seeing rajat with his friends.

Purvi-" but... mike... I..."

Mike-" please purvi..."

Purvi signed and said-" okay..."

She went towards the table and rajat smiled seeing her.

Alex-" hey purvi..."

Purvi-" hey..."

Aliena-" so you got job here?"

Before she could say anything, rajat said-" she has job in my company... and she is working here as a part time..."

Purvi smiled a bit.

Steven-" that's nice purvi..."

Purvi-" what can I get you guys..."

All gave there orders except rajat.

Purvi-" what do you want rajat..."

Rajat smiled and said-" you..."

Purvi( shocked)-" what..."

Rajat-" I mean the best in the menu you have...'"

Purvi controlled her anger and went towards the counter.

Mike-" what happened..."

Purvi-" nothing..."

Mike-" say it..."

Purvi-" that rajat... he is irritating and flirting with me since we met.."

Mike looked at rajat and saw he was looking there only.

Mike pulled purvi towards him and gently pecked her lips.

Purvi( stunned)-" what are you doing..."

Mike-" just showing him you are not interested in him and now he will not irritate you..."

Purvi understood and said-" thanks..."

Just then, the manager came and said-" purvi... check the stocks in the godown..."

Purvi-" yes sir..."

Purvi went in the godown and was checking the stocks when she heard the closing of door.

She turned and saw rajat standing.

Purvi-" tum... yaha..."

He stepped forward and said-" haan.. mai yaha.."

Purvi-" ye godown h... tumhara office nai... how can you enter here..."

Rajat held her waist and pulled her saying-" I'm rajat purvi... rajat kumar... I can easily enter in any godown of any shop..."

Purvi got nervous a bit and said-" get off my way..."

Rajat opened her hairs and said-" no..."

Purvi-" yes..."

Rajat kissed her cheek and said-" you really want me to go..."

Purvi closed her eyes and said-" yes..."

Rajat slides her jacket and opened the zip of her tank top saying-" really..."

Purvi held his shirt tightly and said while breathing heavily-" yes..."

Rajat bent down kissing her neck and shoulder saying-" but mai nai jaana chahta..."

Purvi's hand automatically went in his hairs and she said-" then don't go..."

Rajat smiled and kissed her lips passionately and she too responded.

He removed her top saying-" you are really beautiful...". Purvi blushed a bit.

He gently unhooked her bra and slided down while kissing her collar bone. He completely removed her bra and said-" so beautiful..."

Purvi blushed and he caressed her breasts saying-" you are feeling nice.."

Purvi closed her eyes saying-" hmmmm..."

He pressed one a bit saying-" aisa hi feel hua tha... jab uss waiter ne tumhe kiss kiya tha..."

Purvi opened her eyes immediately saying angrily-" what..."

Rajat-" he kissed you na... toh aisa hi feel hua tha..."

Purvi jerked his hand and was about to take her clothes when he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hand. Purvi tried hard not to but in the end she too responded.

Rajat dragged his kiss downwards and started sucking her breasts hardly and hungrily and purvi started moaning a bit loudly.

Purvi-" aahh... rajat...its hurting..."

Rajat-" but its more pleasurable..."

Just then, they heard opening of door.

Rajat immediately covered purvi and they saw a man saying-" oops... sorry...the manager is calling purvi..."

Purvi-"I'm coming..."

The man went. Purvi immediately wore her clothes and went away.

 **At the house;**

Purvi reached the house at 2:30AM.

She sat on sofa thinking-' kya ho gaya tha mujhe... nai... mujhe rajat se door rehna hoga... he can easily tackle me...'

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Purvi-" lagta h suzy aa gayi h... par itni jaldi..."

She opened the door and was stunned seeing rajat.

Purvi-" tum..."

Rajat-" I want to talk to you purvi..."

Purvi-" iss waqt..."

Rajat-" haan.. iss waqt..."

Purvi-" okay... kya baat karni h.."

Rajat-" I want to be in relationship with you..."

Purvi-" what..."

Rajat-" yes..."

Purvi-" par tum already aliena ke saath relationship mei ho..."

Rajat-" ek ghante pehle maine usse break up kar liya..."

Purvi-" look... my career has started just now... I can't be in relationship..."

Rajat-" just for a month only we will be in relationship... then I grab the opportunity for exploring you..."

Purvi-" what... are you doing this only for sex..."

Rajat-" whatever you say or think... I want to be in relationship with you... that's it..."

Purvi thought for a while and said-" but what if I fall for you..."

Rajat-" I don't have any problem... because I like you from the very first day we met..."

Purvi looked at him and said-" okay... we will be in relationship for a month... let's give it a shot..."

Rajat came in and removed his blazer saying-" deal..."

Purvi-" what are you doing..."

Rajat pulled her to him saying-" we are in relationship dear...and I'm doing what I want..."

Purvi-" but like this... I mean without any arrangements... "

Rajat whispered in her ears-" love doesn't call for arrangements darling..."

Purvi closed her eyes and rajat removed her jacket and to while kissing her lips.

He picked her up and went towards the room.

He laid her on bed and said-" you will never forget today's night..."

He kissed her belly and purvi held the bed sheet tightly.

He opened her jeans and said-" its wet... so early..."

Purvi blushed and said-" your effect..."

He came facing her and said-" abhi toh poori raat baaki h..."

They kissed each other passionately and rajat slowly removed their clothes.

They separated and rajat said -" let me complete my leftover work..."

Purvi smiled as she understood the meaning and said-" all yours..."

Rajat smiled and bent down sucking her one breast while caressing the other.

Purvi-" aahhh... rajat... please slowly..."

Rajat-" I just can't control myself..."

Purvi-" mmmmm... ahh... rajat...ouch... don't bite..."

Rajat smiled and said-" I liked the way you u said it... now I will repeat it..."

Purvi-" you... ouch..."

He moved down kissing her body and purvi was continuously moaning.

He came facing her and entered her.

Purvi let out a small moan.

Rajat( surprised)-" you are not virgin..."

Purvi opened her eyes and said-" are you?"

Rajat-" no..."

She put her hands across his neck and said-" so why are you wasting time asking such stupid question..."

Rajat smiled and said-" you are so mysterious purvi..."

Purvi-" so toh hu..."

Rajat-" and I like that.."

They smiled and continued making love to each other.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked the chapter... next one will be longer than this...**

 **And I will try to update compromise soon...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys…..**

 **CID ki Deewani, Guests, Madhumanti, Asfa, Nia757, RK Sweety, Fancy pari, AShi, hjk, Asd, Elizabeth Abrahim…. Thank you all of you…**

 **I know all of you are very angry that I'm not able to update the chapter… I'm really sorry guys… I can't say anything more than this… I'll try updating fast…**

 **Here we go with the next chappy…**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!TUM MILEY!**_

 **Next morning;**

Purvi woke up first and saw rajat sleeping beside her. She smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

She was about to get up when she felt rajat held her hand. Before she could react, rajat pulled her towards himself.

Purvi (trying to free herself)-" rajat… leave me…"

Rajat-" first give me a kiss…"

Purvi-" what…"

Rajat-" aur nai toh kta yaar… else I'll feel I have been used…"

Purvi smiled and gently pecked his lips bur rajat held her tightly and kissed her passionately.

Purvi freed herself and said-" you… ab utho.. warna office ke liye late ho jaega…"

Rajat-"I'm boss purvi…"

Purvi got up and said-" but I'm an employee… sir…"

She went in the washroom and rajat smiled.

After sometime, purvi came out of the room and saw suzy.

Purvi-" morning suzy…"

Suzy-" good morning… everything okay na purvi…"

Purvi-" haa.. kyu…"

Suzy-" jab mai aayi… the door was open.."

Purvi remembered that the she forgot to lock the door.

Purvi-" wo… actually…"

Voice-" well that's all because of me…"

They turned and saw rajat standing.

Purvi blushed a bit an suzy said-" tum yaha…"

Rajat came towards them and said-" yup…"

Suzy-" well… I think jo mai soch rahi hu… wo sach h…"

Rajat smiled and said-" 101%"

Purvi-" ahhmmm… humei office chalna chahiye… we will be late for the meeting otherwise…"

Suzy-" okay… but I want treat in the evening…"

Rajat held purvi's waist and said-" not today suzy… aaj mai aur purvi date pe jaa rahe h… but tomorrow for sure…"

Purvi blushed and suzy said-" okay… ye pehli baar tumhe baksh rahi… and that's all because of purvi…"

Rajat smiled and said-" see you suzy… bye.."

Suzy-" bye…"

Purvi-"bye"

After sometimes, rajat and purvi reached office for the meeting.

After the meeting, rajat whispered to purvi-" come to my cabin in five minutes…"

Purvi was confused but she went in his cabin and said-" yes rajat… kya hua… koi file discuss karni h…"

Rajat smiled and said-" discuss nai… ek file open karni h…"

Purvi (confused)-" matlab…"

Rajat got up from his chair and came towards her saying-" ek bahut important file h… tumhare paas… jo mujhe open karni h…"

Purvi got his meaning and said-" but sir… wo important file toh aapne already open kar li h…"

Rajat pulled her to himself and said-" so… I wanna reopen it…"

Purvi-" rajat… kya kar rahe ho… it's office…"

Rajat-" door… windows… everything is locked… no cameras here.. kisi ko kuch nai pata chalega yaha kya ho raha h… n besides… I'm with my girlfriend…"

Purvi wrapped her hand around him and said-" really… then even I don't have any problem…"

Rajat held her close and kissed her passionately. Her hands were caressing his hairs and his hands were moving all around her body.

He opened her shirt buttons and roamed his hand around her upper body. He started kissing her neck and just then, his phone rang.

He looked at the ID and said-" what timing…"

He attended the call and said-" purvi… I need to go… shaam mei be ready at 7… see you…"

He kissed her and left.

Purvi adjusted her shirt and smiled saying-" see you rajat…"

 **In the evening;**

Purvi was read and was waiting for rajat to come when she got a phone call from unkonown number.

She picked the call saying-" hello… who's this?"

The voice came-" mam… Mr. rajat has sent me here to pick you up… I'm waiting outside…"

Purvi-" okay…"

She went outside and saw a car there. The driver opened the door and purvi sat in the car.

The car started and she received a message from rajat…

 _ **Sorry I couldn't come… was busy in prep for the eve… see u sonn… ;-)**_

Purvi smiled seeing the message.

After sometimes she reached his house and thought-' date in his house…. Not bad Mr. rajat…'

She knocked the door but to her surprise, the door was opened. She entered slowly and saw a sign indicating the direction where she should go. She followed it and saw a gift wrap with a note…

 _ **Wear it and come… I'm waiting for you in the pool side….**_

Purvi opened the box and was stunned and surprised.

Purvi-" swimming costume…."

 **After sometimes;**

Rajat was standing near the pool when he felt someone's presence. He turned and smiled seeing purvi. She was wearing that purple colored swimming costume and was feeling very shy as it was only with laces.

Rajat went towards her and said-" you are really looking stunning…"

Purvi smiled and said-" thanks…"

Rajat held her tightly from the waist and said-" ready for the date…"

Purvi (confused)-" matlab…"

Rajat smiled and kissed her. Purvi too closed her eyes and responded back. Suddenly rajat pulled her in water along with himself.

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat laughed and said-" what…"

She started hitting him but he held her hands and pulled her to him.

Rajat (husky tone)-" you know… making out is best in water…"

Purvi's heartbeat accelerated listening this and she said-" rajat…"

Rajat hugged her and said-" ssshhhh…. Just feel it…"

Purvi hugged him back and closed her eyes.

Rajat started kissing her neck and shoulder and opened her costume.

Purvi hugged him more tightly and said-" you know… you are really very good…"

Rajat smiled and said-" I know… I can easily turn on anyone…"

Purvi-" specially me…"

Rajat pulled her hair and kissed her throat while moving down. Purvi started moaning in pleasure when she felt his lips on her breasts.

Purvi-" ahhh… rajat…"

Rajat-" mmm…. I like these more than you…"

Purvi slapped him playfully and said-" you…"

He came facing her and said-" what…"

Puvi kissed his cheeks and said-" you are simple irresistible…"

Rajat-" I know that…and you know what… the same goes for you…"

He again started kissing her when she said-" rajat…"

Rajat-" hmmm…."

Purvi-" I'm hungry…"

Rajat squeezed her waist and said naughtily-" me too…"

Purvi smiled and said-" not like that…. I mean food waala hunger…"

Rajat made a face and said-" okay…"

They came out of the pool, changed their clothes and had dinner.

After that, purvi started seeing his house. Rajat hugged her from back and said-" why are you wasting time darling…." And started kissing her neck…

Purvi saw a photo frame of a girl with a kid and said-" rajat… "

Rajat-" hmmm…."

Purvi (pointing to the photo)-" who's this…."

Rajat's expression changed seeing the pic and he said-" no one…"

He turned to other side and purvi said-" rajat… are you ok…"

Rajat controlled himself and said-" she was my wife… and wo mera beta… mera beta…"

Purvi was stunned listening this.

Rajat sat on the sofa and said-" maira naam tha uska… hum saat saal pehle miley the… ek saal ke andar humne shaadi kar li… aur fir do saal baad humari life mei aayan aaya (he smiled)… mai bahut khush tha… fir ek din mujhe pata chala… that maira is cheating on me… uska affair chal raha tha… humara divorce ho gaya… aur aayan… aayan usi ke saath chala gaya… " he wiped his tears.

Purvi was unable to understand what to say.

Rajat got up and went towards the photo saying-" bahut pyaar karta tha mai maira sur aayan se… aur inn sabke baad… mai nai chahta tha ki mujhe dobara pyaar ho… issliye mai aisa bann gaya… the person who believes just to have fun without involving emotions…"

Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder and turned him saying teary-" make love to me rajat…"

Rajat (stunned)-" what…"

Before rajat could react, purvi kissed him lovingly. Rajat tried hard not to respond but in gthe end, he gave up and responded back. They separated and purvi started kissing his neck while opening his shirt. She completely removed his shirt and went down to open his pants.

Rajat immediately held her and made her stand saying-" no purvi… I don't want you to do this… no…"

They hugged each other and purvi said-" rajat… don't control your emotions today… I want to feel love… not lust…."

Rajat-" even I want to make love to you today…"

He picked her in his arms and took her to the room. He laid her on bed and said-" why are you doing this purvi…"

Purvi-" I don't know and right now… I don't want to know…."

Rajat-" even I too.."

He bend and they kissed each other and they spent the night making LOVE…

 **Midnight;**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully and rajat was half lying on bed beside her.

Rajat;s POV-' aaj pehli baar hua h ki I have shared my feelings with someone… itni girlfriends reh chuki h meri par aaj tak kisi ko kuch nai bataya… toh phir purvi ko… kya h ismei aisa… kahi mai purvi se… nai nai rajat… aisa nai ho sakta… you can't love and trust anyone again… but shaayad ye ho raha h…'

He looked at purvi, kissed her forehead and slept while hugging her…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Wait for the next one… I hope I'll definitely post it soon…**

 **The twist will come in next one…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys…..**

 **Asd, Sweety, Emily Singhaniya, LiyaRinkuElza, Guests, Ruby, Angel, fancy pari, CID Ki Deewani… thank you all of you….**

 **Here we go with the next chappy… it's a bit short but intresting…**

 **Hope you all will like it…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!TUM MILEY!**_

 **After few days;**

Rajat and purvi have come very close to each other. Their relationship had turned from lust to love.

Rajat decided to tell his feelings to purvi and therefore, he called her for a date in his house.

 **At rajat's house;**

Rajat was rechecking everything when suddenly doorbell rang. He opened the door and was stunned seeing purvi as she was looking very pretty in peach colored gown.

He was lost in her and was looking at her.

Purvi (shyly)-" rajat…"

But he didn't respond. He was still looking at her.

Purvi (a bit louder)-" rajat…"

Rajat came out of trance and said-" haa haa purvi… andar aao.."

She came inside and saw the hall was decorated beautifully and in the center a table for two was kept.

Purvi-" wow rajat… it's so beautiful…"

Rajat-" have a seat.."

They sat down and rajat served wine to her and himself too.

Purvi drank the wine but felt something in her mouth. She took it out and was surprised to see the ring.

Purvi-" rajat… ye…"

Rajat held her hand and said-" haa purvi… **I love you… will you marry me….** "

Purvi was too stunned to say anything.

Rajat-" I know maine ye suddenly kaha… but mujhe aisa kisi ke saath feel nai hua jaisa tumhare saath hua h… mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu purvi… I really love you…"

Purvi smiled a bit and said-" sach kahu toh mujhe bhi tumhare saath rehna achcha lagta h… aur shaayad… shaayad nai… mai sach mei tumse pyaar karne lagi hu…."

They stood up and hugged each other.

Rajat-" so… will you mind being Mrs. Rajat Kumar…"

Purvi-" I'll love to be…"

They separated and sat to have dinner.

Rajat-" ek baat kehni thi purvi…"

Purvi-" bolo…"

Rajat-" mere parents ka divorce ho chuka h… wo saath nai rehte… humesha se wo jhagadte the… and finaaly teen saal pehle… they got divorced…"

Purvi-" I'm sorry to hear that… par tum aur suzy kyu alag rehte ho…"

Rajat-" kyunki mai akele rehna chahta tha… maira ke jaane ke baad and papa mummy ke divorce ke baad… I wanted to be alone…"

Purvi held his hand and said-" I can understand…"

Rajat-" ek baat poochu purvi… bura mat manna…"

Purvi-" nai maanungi rajat.. poocho…"

Rajat-" meri past life ke baare mei… you know everything… but (a bit hesitantly)… tumhare past ke baare mei… I don't know anything…"

Purvi stopped eating and said-" rajat… look I trust you a lot… but mai abhi tumhe nai bataana chahti… I promise mai tumhe jald hi bataungi…"

Rajat smiled and said-" okay…"

And they continued eating.

 **After few days;**

Rajat and purvi were in rajat's cabin.

Purvi-" rajat… are you sure about this…"

Rajat (signing a file)-" obviously…"

Purvi-" but rajat ye bahut badi zimmedari h… mai kaise…"

Rajat-" I know tum kar logi…"

Purvi-" but rajat…ye office tum poora mujhpe chodke New Zealand kyu jaa rahe… I mean tum kisi aur ko bhi toh…"

Rajat held her shoulders and said-" I trust you purvi… I really do… aur ek hafte ki toh baat h purvi…"

Purvi smiled and said-" theek h…"

Rajat-" formalities maine poori kar di h…. kuch kaam ho toh meri PA se keh dena… aura b mujhe nikalna chahiye… "

Purvi nodded and rajat said naughtily-" my goodbye kiss…"

Purvi smiled and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated and purvi said-" bye rajat… I'll miss you…"

Rajat-" I'll miss you too… take care…"

Rajat kissed her cheek and went.

 **After a week;**

Rajat came back from his trip and was heading towards his office thinking-' ye purvi mujhe lene nai aayi… phone bhi band h… shaayad kaam mei busy hogi… ek hafte se baat nai usse… kabhi socha nai tha ki itna miss karunga use… ab bas jald se jald shaadi ho jaaye humari…' He smiled to himself thinking this.

When he reached the office, he was stunned seeing the board as it was written _**Sharma group of enterprises**_

Rajat (stunned)-" what the hell…. Ye sab kya h…"

He went inside and saw new employees and was too confused when he heard a voice-" good morning rajat…."

He turned back and saw purvi standing in full professional attire.

Rajat (angrily)-" ye sab kya h purvi…."

Purvi-" ssshhhh… tum kitna chillate ho…. andar aao cabin mei… mai tumhe sab batati hu…"

Purvi turned to go but rajat was standing at his place.

Purvi-" aao warna guards se kehke baahar fikwa dungi… fir tum kabhi nai jaan paaoge ki ye kyu hua…"

Purvi smiled and went in the cabin and rajat angrily went behind her.

Purvi-" baitho…"

Rajat didn't respond to this.

Purvi (loudly)-" I said sit…"

Rajat sat on the chair controlling his anger.

Purvi-" good… now let me tell you one thing Mr. rajat… my name is not purvi malhotra… it's **Mrs. Karan Sharma…."**

Rajat was stunned listening to this.

Rajat-" tum… tum karan ki wife ho…"

Purvi-" thi… ( controlling her tears)… he is dead…"

Rajat (shocked)-" what…"

Purvi-" don't be so shocked… uski maut tumhari wajat se hui h…"

Rajat-" are you kidding…. Maine kya kiya…"

Purvi came towards him and said loudly-" humare ghar mei drugs rakhwae… use arrest karwaaya… uski company cheen li… aur court mei ye bhi prove karwa diya ki uski mental state theek nai h… aur tum pooch rahe ho maine kya kiya…."

Rajat was unable to say anything.

Purvi (teary)-" kitni raato tak wo soya nai tha… arrest hone ke baad uska self confidence khatm ho gaya… aur ye jhoota prove hone ke baad ki wo paagal h… wo bardaasht nai kar saka aur usne sucide kar liya…"

She turned to him and said-" tabhi maine faisla liya… I won't spare you… tumhe kya laga ki galti se mai tumhara bag utha li airport pe… nai… maine jaanbooch ke ye kiya..taaki tum mujhse milo… suzy se bhi maine issiliye contact kiya coz I knew ki wo tumhari behen h… tumhe mai jaanbooch ke apni taraf attract kar rahi thi taki tum mujhpe trust karo…"

Rajat looked at her and said-" iska matlab tumhaara pyaar bhi jhootha tha…"

Purvi smiled and said-" pyaar toh maine tumse kabhi kiya hi nai… jitni baar tum mujhe choote the mujhe chubhta tha… bata nai sakta kitna ghatiya feel hota tha mujhe…"

Rajat-" tumhe lagta h ki meri company lekar tumne mujhse badla le liya…"

Purvi-" no rajat…. Inspector… he's here…"

Police came and inspector said-" mr. rajat… we have found these drugs packets in your house… can you explain how these are with you…"

Rajat looked at purvi and understood everything.

Rajat smiled and said-" these are mine inspector…"

Inspector-" we have to take you in custody…"

Rajat forwarded his hand and they arrested him.

Purvi-" ab mera badla poora hua…"

Rajat smiled and went with the inspector and purvi sat down while wiping her tears…

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
